A Bit Of A Shock
by badly-knitted
Summary: While chasing a suspect, Dee suffers an accident everyone else seems to think is hilarious. Set towards the end of the manga. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** A Bit Of A Shock

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Ted, JJ, OMC.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting: **Towards the end of the manga.

**Summary:** While chasing a suspect, Dee suffers an accident everyone else seems to think is hilarious.

**Word Count:** 1227

**Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, an accidental electric shock leaves Dee with his hair literally standing on end,' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"It's not funny!" Dee scowled.

"Have you seen yourself?" Ted snickered, not even remotely cowed by Dee's annoyance because how could anyone possibly take him seriously looking like that? Even JJ was having trouble keeping a straight face, his concern for Dee's welfare warring with the other detective's bizarre appearance.

"I could've been killed!" This time Dee's tone was more of a petulant whine than anything else. These people were supposed to be his friends but they were laughing at him! See if he'd be nice to them the next time one of them got hurt. He stomped back to his desk and slumped into his desk chair, feeling hard done by. What a day!

It had been bad enough that the weather had been so goddamned awful this morning, with heavy rain making it impossible to stay dry, but then he and Ryo had been forced to chase a suspect through a disused section of the subway which had turned out not quite as dead as they'd believed it to be.

In hot pursuit along a tunnel between two stations that were due to be remodelled and brought back into use as part of a new line, they were forced to rely solely on their flashlights for illumination. That was far from ideal, especially since they needed to keep the suspect in sight but still see where they were putting their feet. The ground was uneven and the slightest misstep could have resulted in injury to one or both of them, either that or the suspect's escape. In Dee's considered opinion, both options were best avoided if at all possible.

Ryo was in the lead, benefiting from Dee's flashlight shining on the ground and picking out obstacles in his path while he kept his own on their quarry. Dee was only three or four strides behind his partner, but that was enough; he failed to spot the loose board, had no idea it was there until he stepped on the edge of it and was thrown off balance.

Dropping his flashlight and grabbing for anything he could to keep from falling, his right hand connected with… even now he wasn't sure what it had been, maybe loose wiring or something, but whatever it was, it must have still been carrying a current because…

There was a deafening bang, almost like a gunshot, and in fact for a split second Dee did think he'd been shot as a sharp jolt of pain raced through his body. It was as if he'd been picked up by a giant hand and thrown against the far wall of the tunnel so hard he was stunned. As he landed in a heap on the ground there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to have a mass of bruises from the impact, but despite almost having all the breath knocked out of him, he managed to urge Ryo to keep going.

"I'm okay, don't let him get away!" he'd wheezed out.

As luck would have it, the unexpected bang had made their suspect falter and come to a stop, believing he was being shot at, and though he started to run again moments later, Ryo had already closed the gap between them and quickly caught up, dragging him to the ground. Cuffing the fugitive's hands behind his back and hauling him to his feet again, he propelled his captive back the way they'd come, needing to find his partner and make sure he really was okay.

Dee was leaning against the tunnel wall, still trying to get his breath back when Ryo reached him. He'd already holstered his gun, aware that he wasn't likely to need it now the suspect had been apprehended, and then retrieved his flashlight, grateful that it hadn't broken when he'd dropped it. eHeHHHh

"What happened?" Ryo asked as he approached, hustling the suspect along ahead if him. "Did your gun go off?" He was a little puzzled because he didn't recall hearing the telltale whine of a bullet.

"No." Dee rubbed his arm, which was still tingling a bit; a faint aroma of singed hair hung in the still air. "I tripped and put my hand on a live wire or something…" He shone his flashlight on the palm of his hand, frowning. "Think I got a bit of an electric shock; threw me off my feet. Let's get out of here; this is not a safe place to be."

Ryo didn't argue, just led the way back to the point at which they'd entered via one of the derelict stations, squeezing back through a gap in the boards that were supposed to keep people out. It wasn't until they made their way out into weak daylight again, the rain thankfully having stopped, that he was finally able to get a good look at the results of Dee's accident. Their prisoner practically doubled over, laughing his head off, but by a supreme effort of will, Ryo managed to keep a lid on his own amusement. He didn't think Dee would appreciate it if he started laughing too; it was bad enough being laughed at by a stranger, but Ryo joining in would be adding insult to injury.

"What's so funny?" Dee asked, scowling murderously at the laughing man.

"Um…" Ryo stared, transfixed, still valiantly trying to keep the smile off his face. "Your hair…"

"What about it?" Dee turned to look at his reflection in a nearby window and froze, horrified. His hair was standing on end all over his head.

"That must have been more than a bit of an electric shock, Dee. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. The feeling's comin' back into my hand." Dee flexed his fingers; one fingertip looked a touch singed, but other than that there wasn't any obvious damage.

"You should probably get checked out at the hospital anyway, just to be sure."

"Yeah, okay, but not until we get this jerk back to the precinct and into a holdin' cell. Don't want him runnin' off again. Let's get goin'; you'd probably better drive though." He set off back towards where they'd left the car.

That had been a few hours ago, and since then they'd dropped the suspect back at the 27th Precinct and taken a trip to the nearest ER, where Dee had been thoroughly examined and his burned finger treated. The doctor had said he'd been lucky not to suffer any worse effects from the jolt than a minor burn and uncontrollable hair, assuring him it would settle down eventually when the static charge he was carrying wore off. That was no comfort to him at present though; he kept getting minor static shocks every time he touched anything metal, which was already proving beyond annoying, and as if that wasn't bad enough everyone at the precinct was acting as if his hair was the funniest thing they'd ever seen in their lives. The least they could do was show some sympathy; he could've been killed! The end of shift couldn't come soon enough for him; all he wanted was to go home and hide from the world until he regained control over his hair. Frizzy wasn't a good look on him.

Gritting his teeth and fuming in silence, he swore he was going to shoot the next person who laughed!

.

The End


End file.
